


The Gaster Poem

by SparkerBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster in the Void, Gaster is lost but he hopes his world won't be, Good W. D. Gaster, References to Sans Chara Frisk and everyone else, Timelines, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Why don't these tags let me use commas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkerBird/pseuds/SparkerBird
Summary: Gaster is lost to the voidBut in the void he sees more than he ever imagined possibleHe sees the alternate timelinesAnd he sees you coming to determine the fate of a word that has forgotten himBut is not forgotten by himAfter all, his soul may be shattered, scattered and lostBut his heart never lost its ties to this worldand so he watches....and he warns you.....
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Gaster Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeragii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeragii/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this!  
> ....when I was supposed to be sleeping

For freedom's sake, locked in my work was I

My goal: to brake the barrier or die

My hope: to right the wrong that was

To find a future that wasn’t filled with dust

But as you know my undertaking failed

I left the Underground, my friends and family jailed

Ripped from reality to outside time and space

A void of nothingness and emptiness my place

When darkness broke my soul,

I came to find I had lost Hope long ago…

Shattered, yet to dust I cannot turn

Lost in darkness, all possibilities I learn

Lost in obscurity, I find clarity

I study every timelines' similarities

Could it be that there is hope for Monsterkind?

In a lonely human, an angel will they find?

Or will an angel of death sweep across the land?

Slaying all they find with dusty knife in hand?

In the end I know the choice is up to You

You alone must decide what they must do

But know that if a dusty path you take 

There are _others_ who will seal you in that fate

Those who have the power have the obligation

Never to misuse their Determination

Take this warning so you don’t end up as me

Adrift in timeless blackness, cut off from reality

Think of it as the fabric of peace you’re mending

And try to bring all you can to a happy ending

As for me, content am I to be forgotten

As long as those I love, escape their prison mountain

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Sometimes everything just clicks...  
> I see words as paint and my mind becomes the paintbrush.


End file.
